Seven Days
by coalacolacola
Summary: Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku telah memacari pria yang kutemui seminggu yang lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**"Seven Days"**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi**

 **Happy Reading**

Ini mungkin terdengar konyol tapi aku telah berpacaran dengan pria yang kutemui seminggu yang lalu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang menejemen di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Kami bertemu ketika hari pertamaku menjadi karyawan magang disana. Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang berkahir memalukan. Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya jika kini pria itu adalah kekasihku.

 **-seminggu sebelumnya.**

"Sakura-san ini ruanganmu."

Seorang wanita berambut merah baru saja menunjukan ruang kerjaku setelah dia memberikanku tur singkat tadi. Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan aku adalah pegawai magang di perusahaan properti terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Corporation, dan ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja di sini.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja."

Baru saja aku mau berterimakasih pada wanita tadi, tapi dia sudah buru-buru pergi dari hadapanku. Lain kali saja lah. Ruangan tempatku bekerja tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, ini hanyalah sebuah bilik kecil berukuran satu kali satu meter. Di sampingnya berjajar bilik-bilik lain yang sudah terisi oleh karyawan. Mungkin aku harus menyapa mereka sebagai pekerja baru.

"Permisi, aku Sakura baru saja bekerja hari ini."

Aku mencoba menyapa dengan sopan, namun yang kudapat hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas. Apa-apaan ini tidak sopan sekali.

Aku mencoba menyapa pegawai lain, namun aku melihat mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan laptop, berkas, atau telepon yang berdering.

Aku tahu Uchiha Corporation adalah perusahaan besar dan sudah kuduga jika bekerja disini pasti akan sangat sibuk, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika akan sesibuk ini.

Hah, ini akan melelahkan.

...

Pukul sebelas, jam istirahat. Aku berakhir duduk sendirian di cafetaria karena tidak berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu. Dan sialnya, tidak ada orang yang mau menawariku untuk makan bersama.

Baru beberapa jam aku bekerja dan kini aku sudah punya gambaran tentang Uchiha Corporation, sebuah perusahaan ketat yang gila kerja. Aku bahkan tidak boleh pergi untuk makan ketika pekerjaanku belum selesai. Mungkin itulah sebabnya semua orang tampak serius ketika bekerja disini, mereka pasti tidak mau kehilangan waktu makan siang.

Aku lapar, tapi makan sendirian bukanlah kesukaanku. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kembali bekerja. Cafetaria sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk dan makan. Sayangnya mereka semua sudah duduk berdampingan dan aku tidak melihat mereka salah satu karyawan yang satu deret bilik denganku.

Seorang lelaki berjalan dengan nampan berisi makanan. Lelaki itu sendirian dan duduk dua meja dariku. Aku tidak mengenalnya dan dia juga bukan salah satu pekerja yang satu deret denganku. Tapi, tidak masalah kan mencari teman dari divisi lain. Jadi aku mengangkat nampanku dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyaku. Lelaki itu mengernyit dan setelah dilihat dari dekat ternyata dia lumayan tampan.

"Aku karyawan baru, ini hari pertamaku. Aku tidak terbiasa makan sendiri. Jadi bolehkah?" Karena dia diam saja jadi aku bicara lagi. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku buru-buru duduk dan menyantap makan siang ku. Mungkin waktu makan siang sudah kurang lima menit lagi.

Aku memesan nasi goreng tomat tadi dan aku tidak pernah memakan nasi goreng seenak ini. Sejenak aku melirik lelaki di hadapanku dia juga memesan menu yang sama denganku dan kelihatan sangat menikmati makan siangnya. Kurasa dia juga sependapat denganku soal rasanya.

 _ **Teng tong teng**_

 _ **Waktu istirahat telah habis. Saatnya kembali bekerja.**_

"Shit."

Spontan aku mengumpat. Gila, apa-apaan dengan perusahaan ini. Memasang bel seperti itu memangnya ini sekolahan. Astaga, nasi goreng tomat enakku bahkan belum habis. Tapi karena ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja, kurasa aku harus mematuhi peraturannya. Jadi aku bangun dengan terburu-buru hingga kakiku tersandung meja dan nampanku tumpah tepat mengenai wajah pria yang ada di depanku.

Oh Shit.

 **An.**

 **Halo.**

 **Saya masih belajar pake sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi mohon kritik dan saran ya. Tanggapan kalian berati banget.**

 **Semoga kalian suka. Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Seven Days"**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materi**

 **Happy Reading**

Oh Shit _!_

Spontan aku langsung berusaha membersihkan jasnya yang kotor, tapi lelaki itu menampik tanganku kasar. Astaga aku kan hanya mencoba bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku dia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja."

Aku mencoba meminta maaf dengan tulus, tapi dia melirikku tajam. Astaga dia memang tampan tapi tatapannya mematikan.

Aku melirik beberapa pegawai yang tadi masih makan dan mereka semua sudah kembali sepertinya. Bel memang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tentu saja mereka sudah kembali. Jika aku telat nanti apakah aku juga tidak boleh pulang sebelum pekerjaanku selesai? Ini buruk.

Tunggu dulu, mau kemana lelaki itu, dia berdiri dan membawa nampannya. Aku kan belum bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku kan belum membersihkan jas mu."

Aku menghentikan langkahnya dan astaga matanya lagi-lagi menatap tajam.

"Toilet, minggir." Dia kembali melangkah namun aku menghentikannya lagi. "Aku ikut, aku akan membersihkan jasmu."

Dia kembali menatapku tajam, sepertinya dia sangat kesal denganku.

"Aku ke toilet pria, jika kau membuat masalah lagi dengan mengikutiku ke sana, aku akan memecatmu."

Di pecat katanya! Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani memecatku, aku kan hanya mau membantunya. Kenapa pikirannya kotor sekali, dasar laki-laki.

...

"Haruno-san, kenapa kau baru kembali? Jam istirahat sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, apa kau tidak mendengar belnya?"

Ketika tiba di bilikku aku sudah di sambut oleh wanita berambut merah yang mengantarku tadi. Saat melihatku matanya langsung membara seperti seorang guru yang marah saat muridnya ketahuan membolos, astaga kantor ini benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan sekolahan. Tayuya-san, wanita merah ini, sepertinya juga sangat kesal denganku. Hei, aku kan pegawai magang baru, setidaknya dia harus memberiku toleransi.

"Sebagai pegawai magang aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu, dan karena itu kuharap kau tidak membuat masalah karena pekerjaanku sangat banyak bukan hanya untuk mendidik anak baru!"

Tayuya-san berbicara terlalu keras dan ini membuat beberapa orang melirik kami. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tak bisakah dia mengatakan hal ini dengan pelan, atau setidaknya jika tidak mau dia bisa mengajakku ke tempat lain. Lihat, sekarang karena suara kerasnya orang-orang jadi menatap kami. Aku sungguh malu, apa dia tidak kasihan padaku. Dia menyebalkan, aku sudah menghilangkan niatku untuk berterimakasih padanya.

"Aku minta maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah."

"Oh, masalah dengan perut maksudmu?" Astaga wanita ini sungguh.. sungguh..

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat lelaki tadi. Orang yang membuatku terjebak disini.

"Tindak kedisiplinan untuk pegawai magang Sasuke-san." Tayuya-san kemana suaramu yang keras dan sudah membuatku malu tadi? Kau jadi lemah lembut di depan lelaki ini.

"Aa"

Sejenak lelaki tadi yang baru kuketahui bernama Sasuke menatapku dan kurasa dia menyeringai tipis sekali padaku.

"Buatkan surat peringatan, jika dia tetap mengulanginya pecat saja."

Pecat! Apa-apaan dia! Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendengar lelaki itu mengancam akan memecatku. Lagi pula tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu, dia harusnya juga ikut menjelaskan pada Tayuya-san tentang kejadian di cafetaria tadi. Ah, menyebalkan.

"Baik Sasuke-san."

Kenapa dia jahat sekali padaku, apa dia dendam karena aku mengotori jasnya? Aku kan tidak sengaja.

"Aku akan memberikan suratmu nanti."

Tayuya-san kembali berkata dengan mimik kejam padaku dan berlalu pergi. Oh nasibku, baru hari pertama bekerja dan aku sudah mendapatkan surat peringatan.

...

 **AN**

 **Guys, jangan seperti Sakura ya, yang menyalahkan orang lain karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi tirulah sikapnya yang berusaha bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.**

 **Saya ngerjain di tengah UAS, ini pelepas penat. Mohon kritik, saran dan tanggapan.**

 **Terimakasih pada semua pembaca.**


End file.
